Another Road
by Girlxpop
Summary: What if Naruto was raised by the Uchiha? instead of whatever they did with him before. What if Hinata joined team 7 instead of Sakura? because a plant could have added more to the team let's be honest. What if this story took a different path...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Minato, Dead.

Sarutobi still could not quite believe it. Minato had been the best of them. And now he and Kushina where gone, the village in ruins and he left with the responsibility of the Hokage, again.

Sarutobi looked out over the village from the Hokage Office. More than half the village was burning. The other half had seen better days. The fox had spent less then fifteen minutes attacking the village, and they still barely survived. And Konoha would survive this, Sarutobi would make sure of that, but there were still problems to deal with. With so many dead there was a desperate lack of ninja. To add to the problem rumors were spreading implying that the Uchiha were behind releasing the nine-tails, And then there was Naruto.

It had been only a few days since he and his personal ANBU guard had found Naruto outside the village, his parents lying dead next to him. He had been lying on a sealing alter, the Nine tails safely sealed inside him. So far he had been able to keep Naruto a secret. But soon questions about what had happened to his parents and the nine tailed fox would have to be answered. So far he had gotten away with tell people that they had died sealing away the demon, but that would only hold for so long. In the meantime Sarutobi had to decide who should care for the boy. He had already informed Jaraiya of Minatos death and would be here in a few days, but Sarutobi doubted that he would take responsibility for the boy. Not that he thought Jaraiya would not care about the boy's fate but he did not want to live in the village and Naruto would have to stay in Konoha.

As Sarutobi thought this over one of his ANBU guards appeared. "Lord third, the Uchiha clan head and his wife are requesting to see you." Ah, well he had to talk to them at some point.

"Let them in."

Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto looked tired as they walked in to Sarutobi's office. Both were dressed in civilian attire of a more traditional sort, mostly worn by the older families. Sarutobi could tell they had been nice once, but were now ruined from being fought and worked in none stop.

Sarutobi greeted them with a weary smile. "Fugaku, it is good to see you and your wife."

"It is good to see you too, Lord Hokage" Fugaku's words turned hard near the end. He thought Sarutobi was too leant to those who hated the Uchiha, and that he never supported them when they had been wronged. He had been a big supporter of Minato when he became Hokage, thinking that he would be the Hokage to finally bring peace between the Uchiha and the village. Minato had been the kind of person to inspire faith like that.

Fugaku continued, "We have come to discuss an urgent issue Lord Hokage, yesterday my people began picking up on rumors spreading about the Uchiha unleashing the Demon on this village. As you must know this is completely untrue but," Fugaku's face twisted a little from bitterness and pain,'' you also know that decisions made by previse Hokage and council members have segregated the Uchiha. We have been treated as volatile and Selfish by the council and that has caused suspicion from our fellow Shinobi. This has created these rumors, not wrong doing by the Uchiha. We-

Sarutobi raised his hand to stop Fugaku midsentence. "I agree with you, the Uchiha are blameless in this matter." Fugaku raised his brows, "I'm surprised you would find us innocent so easily."

"I do not think the Uchiha villains, Fugaku I have turned up nothing to indicate your clan is at any fault and unless that changes I shall presume you innocent. You forget to easily all the times I have tried to help the Uchiha. I wish you would stop thinking of me as your enemy and more like you wish the village to see you." Fugaku shook his head," Sarutobi you have spent too much time kowtowing to the council for your words of friendship to have any meaning." Inwardly Sarutobi sighed. He had been fighting this battle for decades, and apparently this was not the night for victory. Fugaku looked ready to build up steam for another argument again. "Words of placation are all well and good Lord Hokage but we will need more than just you believing we are innocent." Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "Worry not; I have evidence of an unknown assailant that we believe to have caused the attack. What we have points to a rouge Ninja. We plan on dropping bits of this to lure away the rumors from the Uchiha."

Fugaku sat and thought for a few moments, "That could work," he said reluctantly. "The more anti-Uchiha people you can get spreading the Information the better it would look for us." Sarutobi agreed. He and Fugaku discussed the details of Sarutobi's plans for the village and how the Uchiha could help in the rebuilding. The Uchiha had taken hits like everyone else, but they had seen this as an opportunity to improve their image and were willing to setback their recovery to gain favor in council. "I'm glad Sarutobi that you were of some help this time." Fugaku's face sported a weary grin. "I'm afraid though that before we leave we have one more thing to discuss." Sarutobi frowned, "What?"

Mikoto spoke up, "Kushina and Minato's child, what has become of it?"

Sarutobi barely kept from jumping in his seat, the combination of the taboo topic spoken by Mikoto who had yet to say a word caught Sarutobi off guard. She spoke with worry on her face and in her words .Mikoto and Kushina had been not only team mates but best friends. So of course Kushina must have told her. Only a handful of people knew that to protect the village Kushina had to give birth hidden away from the village in case the demon fox broke free during childbirth. Those who knew would wonder if the child had been born before the fox had been unleashed. People like Mikoto.

"I have already told everyone what happened to Minto and Kushina." Mikoto shared a look with her husband. "Lord Hokage." She started hesitantly. "I believe the child is alive and that he, or she, is the new nine-tails host."

Sarutobi's voice went cold, "And you have come to the idea how…?"

Mikoto's face became definite. "We are Uchiha; we are not ignorant of the ways of jinchuuriki. You say Minato died sealing the fox. Sealing it where? The Uzumaki's are the only ones capable of being adult hosts to tailed beasts. That leaves sealing it inside a child." Mikoto's eyes were sad, "Lord third, I know them, and they would have sealed the fox in to their child."

"Who have you told your suspicions to?"

"We have told No one."

Sarutobi sat back thinking in silence. Denying seemed futile at this point but he wasn't sure what to tell them. He realized he had to make a decision now as to what Naruto's future would be. Suddenly he had an idea. It would need some ironing out but it could work. It had to work.

"Mikoto, you are correct." They Uchiha looked surprised not expecting the Hokae to be so forth coming. "Kushina and Minato sealed the fox inside their newborn son, Naruto. He is under watch by Minato's most trusted guards."

Sarutobi took a moment to look in to both of their eyes. "Mikoto, Fugaku. Naruto has no living relatives, and Minato and Kushina have few friends capable of raising their son. The fox has only ever been sealed inside adult Ninja, people who know before hand and can prepare for it. Naruto's future is an unknown. Not just anyone can raise him. That is way I ask you to."

Their faces were shocked.

"Mikoto, you are-were Kushina's closest friend, do you not think she would trust you with her child." the Uchiha were silent thinking. Fugaku looked up at Sarutobi a look of grudging respect appearing on his face. "This will also help the rumors will it not." Mikoto looked at her husband. Sarutobi Sighed. "It might. In a few days I will announce Naruto as the new Jinchuuriki to the council. But I will also write a decree punishing any who speak of it."

"What why?"

"Because Naruto must be kept safe, No one outside those who know of either the nine tails or Naruto must know about who he really is. I'm afraid if the entire village knows of it then the fear of the fox my lead people to seek him harm. I will also hide who his parents are. Since his importance will not be known outside the council I do not wish him to have so much unwanted attention." There were other reasons to keep that secret to, but Sarutobi dare not tell.

"You ask us to raise him, but how much of that is true." Fugaku stared at the old man." will we be allowed to raise him anyway we see fit or will it be in name only?"

"I will add only a few stipulations that we can work out later, but will you do it?"

"We will." Mikoto answered before her husband could. He threw her an annoyed glance. She gave him a steady look back. "How could we refuse?"

After they left Sarutobi set back in his chair and thought about the future of one little blond haired blue eyed boy.

End prologue.


	2. Enter Naruto Uchiha

**Chapter one: Enter Naruto Uchiha**

I felt like throwing up. Today was the first day of the Genin Exams. It was a two part test made up of a practical exam and written test. The practical exam didn't worry me but the written test was my oldest foe. I leaned over the bushes lining the wall just before the gate leading out of the Uchiha compound. I had picked this spot to shower with my breakfast if I couldn't hold it in.

"Hey loser, what are you doing out here, thinking of watering the plants?" Sasuke was walking over hands in pockets looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Unlike me he had no anxiety about our exam, the jerk. Well other than my ability to pass that is. My fear and anxiety reached its boiling point.

"Come on" Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder while I throw up providing what little comfort he could. "You can do this you know everything you need to know. I helped you study after all." After I was done I gave him a weak smile, "Doesn't really matter if I know it or not at this point, dattebayo."

"And you say I'm depressing." Sasuke muttered as we walked out of the Compound and too the academy.

I breezed through the test. Honestly I could have aced this test even if I was only half paying attention for the last four years. I glanced over at Naruto. I really wanted Naruto to pass. There were few people I still cared about and Naruto was one of them. I had helped Naruto study for the exam for months so he should be able to pass, if he didn't choke. That was his problem. Naruto had the skill but he didn't do well with writing exam pressure. I finished my test and got up and carried my papers to the front and handed them to the teacher. On my way out the door I watched Naruto scribble away at his paper. Surely he would make it, the test wasn't that hard.

I perused through the questions looking for the easiest one to answer, like a predator who seeks out weak prey. I glanced up just as Sasuke left, giving me a thoughtful look. Of course he was already done. He was probably thinking about how easy the test was too. Looking back at my paper I found a question asking for the names of the five great shinobi nations, easy enough. I went through the test like that till twelve out of the sixty remained. I could ace any practical exam but something just never really clicked when it came to written tests. Auntie said I was a, "trial by error learner which did not lend its self well to Written Examination," Whatever that meant. So of course even though I technically wasn't that bad I was trailing behind most of my class. I scowled at my paper, what did it matter if I could calculate the distance and speed an average Genin level ninja could throw a kunai? Did they think we would be making these calculations in the field? I could just imagine.

Hey enemy ninja can you wait a minute while I run through my battle calculations real quick? I'm sure you have some to do to. We could even check each other's work before we fight.

Chuckling to myself I continued to whittle away at my paper hoping to at least get some of them right. I finished scribbling in last minute answers just as the proctor called time.

I saw Sasuke sitting under our tree in the courtyard, leaning against it with his eyes closed. A few girls from our class who had already finished their test were standing to the side, looking like they were trying to talk each other in to walking over and talking to him. I sat down on the swing next to him before any of the girls got up the nerve too. They started glaring at me and walked further away leaving us to our own little spot in the courtyard. "I wish you could teach me that trick." Sasuke said still keeping his eyes closed. I smirked with only a little bit of bitterness in it, "Only if you teach me yours first." We sat there waiting listening to our classmates' chatter, waiting for our test results. People usually didn't bother Sasuke and I when we sit together, today was no exception. While many, if not all, of our fellow classmates idolized Sasuke, they had the exact opposite feelings for me. I understood why, but that somehow didn't make me feel any better. Mikoto had explained it to me when I was in my first year of school.

I had just gotten home after another horrible day at school where I had gotten picked on all day, again. I had felt like quitting the academy, but hated the idea that I wouldn't be a shinobi if I did. There was no one people looked up to more than powerful shinobi. After I told Auntie she had taken me aside and explained what I was. Not that the other kids knew, but there were some adults who did. They were afraid and the fear had turned to hate. The people who knew were higher up in the village and people followed their lead. By the time I could walk everyone knew to hate me even though they had no clue why. I hadn't known any adults that had liked me outside the Uchiha compound but I had hoped that the kids would be different. Now I knew better. Auntie told me I could not tell anyone even Sasuke. That made it hard to explain why I kept getting in to fights.

"Hey Uzumaki, what are you still doing here? Like there's any way an IDIOT like you passed." The speaker was Kiba Inuzuka. For some reason he seemed to take me being at the academy as a personal insult. I hopped off the swing. "I can't believe they let you in the class room smelling like wet dog Inuzuka." Kiba's grinned and he moved forward. "Big talk for the world's worst excuse for a Ninja." My hands tightened into fist. "Unless you want my fist in your face I suggest you shut it." Kiba laughed. "Oh come on, small gusts of wind hit harder then you." We were attracting a crowd; people were forming a circle around use anticipating a fight. A few of them were even encouraging Kiba.

"Inuzuka, Naruto. Enough." Sasuke had come out from behind the tree. "Today is a stupid day to pick a fight." He gave Kiba a cold look, "Just walk away" Kiba looked back and forth from Sasuke and me judging his chances. Then he shook his head and started to walk away. "Teaching you a lesson isn't worth my time, especially when you have to get your boyfriend Sasuke to save your ass."

I watched him leave with his friends complementing him on his last jab toward me. The girls swarmed Sasuke telling him how cool he was for stopping the fight; I sat back on the swing now more depressed than ever. Sasuke gave me a quick look of disapproval before dealing with his fans. I knew what he was thinking. Getting in to a fight was stupid, especially today. I was getting better at ignoring people when they goad me on but I was already too overwhelmed today to handle Kiba's crap. I sat dejectedly on the swing in silence.

There was no way I had passed that test.

Naruto was walking with the biggest, stupidest grin Sasuke had ever seen on him, with his hands behind his head, and an annoying swagger to his walk. He had been insufferable ever since they posted the results. He had even gone so far as literally rubbing the paper in a few people's faces. Lucky for him the teachers were there and reprimanded him, making him stay late and help clean the classrooms, so no one had a chance to beat him up. I'm still not sure how he managed to get all our classmates to hate him so much. I had waited for him; it wasn't like it as the first time, to finish so we could walk home together.

As we walked home Naruto kept talking about how he knew he was going to pass that test all along and that he couldn't believe I didn't believe he could pass. I let him talk, even though a couple times I felt like reminding him of his sudden interest in the shrubbery this morning. He earned it though, for once. Naruto tended to brag to cover up his problems so it was kind of nice to see him brag about something real for once. He was still prattling on when we reached the Uchiha compound. I never liked this part of the walk home. The almost deserted Uchiha compound was a consent reminder of how few Uchiha were left. The pain of those memories hit me, but I was used to it, I barely missed a step. Not that Naruto would notice considering how high on his victory he was. I let a little smile slip out at the corner my mouth. I was one step closer to my goal today. Once out of the academy I could start really testing himself against real challenges.

When we reached home Naruto nearly took down the door opening it in his excitement. "Auntie, Auntie! I passed I PASSED!" He kept yelling till he ran in too the kitchen looking for mom. Shaking my head I followed him through the house at a much more appropriate speed. By the time I reached the Kitchen mom was cooking supper and listening to Naruto go on about how easy the test was. She glanced at me and smiled. It was hard to get anything past mom, she was not only they Head of the Uchiha clan but was also the Chief of the Konoha Police. I still don't know how she manages to be home in time every day to meet us at home after school. She followed Naruto's story interjecting with noises and phrases where appropriate. I sat at the table watching them. Mom and Naruto are the only people I care about anymore. It felt good to just sit there and listen to Naruto ramble on about this and that, and to hear mom bustling around the kitchen. Even though I know Naruto is not my real brother it still feels like he is. He's better then Itachi ever was. Thinking of Itachi made me feel like there was Ice in my gut. I buried my head in my arms lying on the table. Four years later and the anger was still so strong.

I will kill him one day.

He had killed all the Uchiha but those who mom had hid, and me. I hadn't been hiding; I had been looking for dad and Itachi. I don't have very clear memories of that night but I still remember Itachi giving me a look full of hate and spite while wiping our father's blood off his blade. I shut my eyes fighting back remembering that day. I felt a warm touch on my head; I looked up and opened my eyes. Mom was smiling at me and raised an eye brow at me, "Sasuke, I asked you how your test went." She probably already knew how my test went, maybe even before I knew. "I passed," I smirked and glanced at Naruto. "Of course since even this loser could pass that doesn't come as a surprise." He rolled his eyes at me and feigned punching me in the head. Mom told us off and we continued discussing the exams. Naruto didn't seem worried about the next part. He seemed to do reasonably well with practical applications, and was still riding the high from beating what he thought was the hardest part of the test. Mom of course knew what the next part was but didn't tell us. Apparently it was a rite of passage to go in to it blind. "Hey, do we really need to skip breakfast tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Mom shrugged, "That's all up to you" Naruto had been referring to one of the pieces of advice included on the instructions we were given when informed about the last part of the exam. We had been told it was a survival exercise tomorrow at 8 A.M and to not eat any breakfast if we didn't feel like tasting it again. I grinned; unlike Naruto I've never had a problem with my stomach.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Author' note**

 **To start, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed or followed. You guys make this fun.**

 **I would like to state I do not dislike Sakura. I do like her I just think she fits better in a different team.**

 **Next chapter title: For Whom the Bells Toll**


	3. For Whom the Bells Toll

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm trying something new to indicates who we are following so if you have an opinion please leave a review. Also thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed, you guys are the best!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, Cha!**

 _-name_ = indicates who's view point.

 **Chapter 2: For Whom the Bell Tolls**

- _Naruto_

Sasuke and I arrived a little early to the training field which was already occupied by other students waiting for the test. Looking around I noticed most of our class was here. I guess we weren't the only ones eager for our final test. While we walked through the field looking for a spot to wait we heard a shrill sound disturb the quiet morning air.

"HEY, SAAAAAASUKE!"

I sniggered which made Sasuke glared at me. The shout came from an obnoxious but pretty girl called Sakura Haruno. She like most girls our age liked Sasuke, a bit too much in my opinion. Not that I was jealous or anything. She was the smartest kid in our class; she was tied with Sasuke on test grades and of course hated my guts. She flounced over to Sasuke with some of the other girls trailing behind her.

"Sasuke oh I just knew you would be here, I mean how could you not have passed." She flipped some of her long pink hair over her shoulder; her pretty, long pink hair. "Hey if you want you can wait with us. We have a nice shady spot under the tree." She gave Sasuke a big smile. Dattebayo, she was so pretty when she smiled.

"No thanks" he turned away and walked toward the other side of the field purposely avoiding any and all who tried to get his attention.

The girl's smiles vanished as the watch Sasuke walked away, eyes following him wistfully.

"Hey, Sakura if you don't mind I could sit with you, if you know, you don't mind?" I asked hopefully.

"Ugh, not in a million years Naruto, CHA!" She threw as much disgust in that last word as possible. She and the rest of the girls walked back to their spot chatting about the nerve of some people.

Annoyed with myself for trying I ran to catch up to Sasuke.

"I don't know why you try." He grumbled

"Because unlike you I like girls" I retorted

Sasuke smirked "no, unlike me you have no taste"

"Aha ha ha ha, super funny Sasuke."

Awhile later Iruka Sensei appeared along with a bunch of Shinobi I had never seen before. They lined up behind him and he pulled out a scrolled, "Alright students, when I call your name come forward. You will be splitting up in to groups of three. Each group will fallow there Jounin instructor and they will administer your final test. Alright let's get started. Team one, Mizi, Yuki"

Iruka went through the list until he got to Sasuke's name.

"Team seven, Uchiha, Sasuke." Sasuke tensed then got up. I held my breath we just had to be on the same team.

"Hyuga, Hinata" What? Who was that I craned my neck and spotted her as she stood up and walked forward, she seem a bit scared. Weird I thought every girl in our year was a Sasuke fan. Shouldn't she be jumping for joy?

"Uzumaki, Naruto" I pumped my fist in the air and smiled and I noticed Sasuke grinning too as I walked toward him, even the Hyuga girl looked happier for some reason. The Sasuke fan girls on the other hand. Most of them were switching between sending me and Hinata death glares and sending Sasuke puppy dog eyes. Oh, good grief some of them were even crying. Not that I cared, as long as Sasuke and I were on the same team there was no way we could lose. Iruka nodded to me as I approached. He was one of the few adults that seemed to not hate me, which made him ok in my book.

"Congratulations on making it this far, your Jounin instructor is Hatake, Kakashi unfortunately he is not-"

"I can take it from here thanks." A white haired shinobi in a mask had appeared beside Iruka.

Iruka looked at him annoyed. "You were supposed to be here hours ago Kakashi."

"Ah, well I took a different road here and it took longer than I thought."

Iruka snorted, "I bet, anyway you've got section G"

Kakashi turned to us and waved us forward, "Alright you three lets go."

The training field that he led us to was near the river, a small clearing circled by forest. There were a couple training posts nearby and what looked like a large black stone of some kind surrounded by benches. We stopped by the training posts. Kakashi placed two Bento box lunches on one post and a timer clock on the anther. He leaned up against the post looking bored.

"So before we begin I think you should share a little about yourselves, names, likes, dislikes, life goals stuff like that. You, with the grumpy face, how about you go first."

Sasuke, who did indeed have a grumpy face, started "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't share."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I jumped in before Kakashi could reprimand Sasuke. "I like ramen and training, I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen. My dream is to one day be the greatest Ninja, the Hokage, that way every one will have to start treating me with respect, Dattebayo."

Kakashi raised his brows, at least I thought he did, I could see so little of his face since he was wearing a mask and had his headband pulled over one of his eyes, which seemed stupid. Unless messing up ones depth perception was a ninja skill no one ever told me about.

"And that leaves…"

"Ah, my name is Hinata Hyuga. Um, I like…" She trailed off staring down at her feet. She was blushing and messing with her fingers. "I, well I like Knitting, I dislike, um, well I don't know." She looked up and then back down at her shoes. We waited to see if she would continue but she seemed to have hit her limit.

Kakashi looked us over. I could tell he wasn't impressed with us; I didn't need to see his face to see that. He gave a heavy sigh and pulled something from his belt pouch. "For your practical exam you have only one goal." He had pulled out two small bells, both attached to string that he began clipping to his weapons pouch. " To take these bells from me. Anyone without a bell at the end of the test will not only fail and be sent back to the academy, but will also go without lunch." He gestured toward the bento boxes. My stomach rumbled in protest. I cursed myself silently. I should have eaten like Sasuke did. Didn't need to eat breakfast my ass.

"You have until noon to take them by any means, you my even use deadly force. This is probably your best bet since there's no way you will even be able to scratch me unless you give it your all." His voice turned mocking, "Of course with you three that might not even be enough."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. He wanted us to give it our all? Well won't he be surprised. Maybe I could even us some of the more advanced moves Auntie taught me. She normally didn't want me to show off but I did need to pass.

"Now, any questions?" Hinata's hand tentatively rose in to the air but Sasuke spoke first.

"Why are there only two bells? How can we pass if there isn't enough for all of us?" Kakashi chuckled evilly.

"It doesn't really matter since you won't be able to get even one. This is your final exam, if you can't handle it you can just head on home right now. As shinobi we are constantly given difficult tasks that could result in the harm of not only you but also one or more of your team mates. So if I were you I would get used to it. Any more questions?" He looked us over one by one.

Well that seemed a little harsh. Throughout the academy we were consistently given team exercises. Again and again team work was drilled in to our heads, so why a sudden one eighty in the final test? Unless… Oh, I get it. It _was_ a team exercise. The number of bells where there to throw us off. I grinned; this was going to be awesome. Sasuke and I were pretty good at team exercises. I would play the fool rushing in and given Sasuke time to read our opponent. I glanced at Hinata. I should give Sasuke time to plan with Hinata too, to do that I'll need my shadow clones. My grin got bigger. I love shadow clones.

 _-Sasuke_

"…Any more questions?" He looked us over one by one.

Well sh-t. This might be a problem. I snuck a look at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was grinning like an idiot and Hinata looked scared. She must have figured it out. Only two of them would make it. I blocked her from my mind; I needed to focus if we were to take on a Jonin. Naruto should know to play the fool I just need to make a plan…

 _-Hinata_

"…Any more questions?" He looked us over one by one.

I could feel the fear seep in to my limbs. I couldn't bring myself to look at the others. I had final gotten a break being put on the same team as Naruto but now I might lose him. I needed this, I didn't realize how bad I felt till they had said his name and put us on the same team. I felt a resolve stop the fear cold. I would not lose, not this time.

 _-Kakashi_

"Alright if everyone one is ready, then we can begin." I pulled my book out from my belt pouch and began to read. Naruto who had started to move forward, tripped when he saw me start reading.

"Whaaat, are you for real. You think you can take us on and catch up on some reading at the same time?!"

I ignored him since that would tick him off more than any comeback. I was right; he came barreling toward me shouting something about teaching me a lesson. Wow was his form bad, no balance at all. He throw a punch with his left, if you could call it that, geez Mikoto how did you let him get this bad. I ducked, face still in the book. I wasn't really reading, this being my hundredth or so read through but it gave me something to do while I waited for them. Naruto was so slow I could get a paragraph in between each hit. After his punch missed he went with the turn and come around with a left kick aimed at me face. I ducked avoiding it. He took a couple steps back and began a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which I avoided without trouble. While Naruto was engaged in his ill-advised attack I watched the other two. Sasuke had run off into the trees, no doubt to watch and gain info. At least he had some brains. Hinata stood there watching Naruto. She had tried talking to the others before they had moved but they had ignored her and left her alone. I feel I little bad for her. Naruto and Sasuke might work together at some point but she would be on her own.

I almost didn't catch it when Naruto used a hand sign. I saw his hands flicker, was that the sign for shadow clones? How did he learn…? Suddenly I sensed six presences approaching from behind. I let one grab me from behind, it was about time I left to find Sasuke anyway. Naruto and his clones moved in, good grief they weren't even aiming for the bells. I switched out with a clone at the last second. I will admit I found it a little funny when Naruto ended up punching himself. Oh wow, now he's even fighting his clones. What, does he think I used transformation? Shaking my head I went in search of Sasuke.

After hitting myself for almost a minute it finally occurred to me that I could just end the jutsu. I winced in pain as the memoires of my clones come to me. Making me feel even more like an idiot I saw from one clones perspective Kakashi switching with him. Ah, so that's how he did it, well crap. I rubbed my face. It was a good thing I wasn't trying to punch real hard.

"Uh, Na-Naruto?"

I glanced back; Hinata was still there were we had started. That was weird, why hadn't she gone off with Sasuke? Maybe she stayed behind to share the plan.

"Naruto, I think we should… What I mean is if you want we could, maybe team up?" she said the last part quickly. I blinked and gave her a confused look. Why was she asking me to team up? Didn't she talk to Sasuke? I gave them like five whole minutes and that was a pain slowing down my moves so they could make a plan. Why would Sasuke waste it? Unless… Good grief how did he not see through the test.

"Hinata, wait here I need to find Sasuke, be right back." I sped off in to the woods.

I watched Naruto attack our new sensei. So he was going to play the fool. As soon as Naruto engaged him I body flickered to the woods. At my new vantage point I watched the battle unfold. Naruto was fighting slow, good gives me more time. The plan I had could work especially if Naruto does his best idiot. I watched until Naruto started fighting himself and then moved on looking for the best spot for the next part. I found a small clearing almost outside of the training field that was perfect. It didn't take long for Kakashi to find me. He walked in to the clearing still carrying his book.

Finding Sasuke wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. He was waiting for me in a small clearing. He looked tense and focused, ready for a fight. Trying to take me on, one-on-one? The fool, apparently watching Naruto had done nothing to convince him of the need for team work. "If you were looking for a fight why not just wait back there until Naruto was done? " He smirked and took a fighting stance. Something was wrong. I itched to pull up my headband since it was an Uchiha but I highly doubted he had his Sharingan. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked around just in time to see a fire ball heading straight for me. I dodged moving to the edge of the clearing while the fire ball bit a hole in the ground where I had been standing. I had moved my book back to its pouch in the process. If he was using that level of Jutsu now was not the time to be reading. It was a good thing I did because right after dodging someone came out of the forest behind me. I blocked them easily and sent what looked like Sasuke flying back in to a tree. He recovered and moved in attacking with easily dodged punches. I noticed he was moving me closer to the hole he had made, was he trying to trip me? Well whatever the game was I was done; there was no point if he was just going to try to take me by himself. After the next punch I hit back. He dodged my punch and danced back a few steps scowling. I think I'll us a Genjutsu and end this, there's no point especially since he's not using-. Suddenly three shuriken came flying from the trees toward me I caught them and threw them toward Sasuke. He was faster now, meeting the shuriken I had thrown with some of his own. I sensed the person who had thrown the original shuriken moved in behind me. Sasuke made a play for the bells. I grabbed his outstretched arm and throw him behind me at the person trying to attack. Sasuke slammed in to Naruto and they both went tumbling. As they went tumbling Sasuke recovered enough to throw three more shuriken at me. I moved aside and let them hit the tree behind me.

"Wow, is that all you guys got I-" I felt something near my side next to the bells. I twisted away just barely avoiding a Naruto Shadow clone from grabbing the Bells. Ten more Shadow clones jumped out of the forest. Mostly likely these were distractions so they could set up another trap. How the hel did this kid have enough chakra to make this many shadow clones? I threw kunai at the clones and activated a Genjutsu before the real ones could escape. Naruto went down fast but Sasuke resisted. He charged throwing a punch with his left hand I switched with a nearby log that I had spotted entering the clearing. I used the head hunter jutsu sneaking under him and pulling him underground up to his chin. I looked over the clearing.

"Well that was fun and all but I have yet to spend time with Miss Hyuga, and I would hate for her to be left out." With that I left them there in search of Hinata.

 _-Hinata_

I didn't know what to do Naruto had been gone for so long. I sat where I was when he left arms wrapped around my knees. I knew I should have gone after him but I just couldn't get myself to move. Suddenly Kakashi was standing before me.

"I'm sorry Hinata, the boys seemed to have taking up most of my time but I think we still have some left if you want to have a try." His voiced sounded somewhere between bored and amused. It also sounded like the Naruto and Sasuke had tried and failed already. I could feel the hopelessness start to creep up.

No, not any more. I want to change, to be strong. I choose to become a normal Genin to challenge myself, to become who I wanted to be. And I wanted to be a Genin on a team with Naruto.

My training kicked in. I planted my hands behind me and kicked out with both legs. He didn't seem surprised since he dodged without any trouble. I got to my feet moving in to the gentle fist style. I charged aiming for the chakra points in his arms and legs. At first he simply blocked me but soon realized what I was doing. Then he started either dodging or throwing his own punches. I don't think he was trying too hard because I dodged everything he threw my way.

Compared to the other two Hinata was a cut above the rest. Almost made me wish I had read their files. Technically I was already supposed to have read them, but I had never passed a group of students before. Why bother reading up on kids that I will never teach? It was a shame they hadn't worked together. Well, all three of them, only two doesn't count if they couldn't even get the bells.

Hinata was putting me through my paces. She was proficient in the gentle fist style. Good enough that she was actually aiming and hitting chakra points instead of just enhancing her hits. She fought fiercely but with a sad look on her face like she was about to burst in to tears, it was a bit disconcerting. She dropped, sweeping her leg toward mine. I jumped and using the opening when I landed I kicked her hard in the chest. She flew through the air and skipped a few times across the water of the lake before sinking. I hadn't knocked her out so I waited for her to come up for air. She came back up crawling through the shallow water to the edge of the lake where she sat on her knees looking like I had just kicked the fight out of her. I walked over to her and squatted down in front of her. She looked like she was trying very hard not to cry, her hands lying limp in her lap.

"Your taijutsu isn't bad, especially for a potential Genin. Maybe if you had followed your team mates you three could have gotten the bells." I patted her head trying to comfort her; I wasn't very good with female students. "Maybe next year on a different team you will be able to-" I stopped talking because her manner had suddenly shifted. While I was talking her hand had shot out and grabbed the bells. Before I could react she was gone, rolling away and body flickered in to the forest.

What the fu-

 _-Sasuke_

Since Naruto was useless in the genjutsu I wondered if I was going to be stuck in this stupid hole forever. I don't know how long I was in that hole before Hinata ran in to the clearing. She spotted me first; she let out a sound that I swear sounded like 'meep'. Lucky for me she recovered and asked me how I got stuck in the ground. "I can explain later, can you release a genjutsu?" She nodded "Great Naruto is over there in the hole, free him from the gensjutsu and both of you can dig me out faster. Her face brightened at the mention of Naruto and she quickly rushed to help him. Huh, it seems Naruto had a fan girl too. It didn't take long for her to come back with Naruto trailing behind rubbing his head and looking around blearily. "Come on Naruto wake up, we don't have much time left in the test." He rolled his eyes at me and moved to dig me out.

Hinata touched his arm tentatively "Um, Naruto I have something for you first." He stopped and looked at her curiously. She held out her hand motioned for him to stretch out his. He did and she drooped something in to his hand. His expression changed from curious to shocked and then he started laughing.

"Oh Dattebayo, Hinata, how did you ever get one of the bells?" She blushed and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. "What do you mean you just took them!? Hahahaha, dattebayo Hinata way to go." Still laughing he dangled the bell at me. "Looks like the test is over already."

I stared in shock at Hinata. How the hell did she get a bell, and why was she soaking wet? Sh-t, what am I going to do? Without a bell I'll be sent back to the Academy. I tensed. I will just have to get out of here and take Hinata's bell.

 _-Naruto_

I saw Sasuke's eyes dart back and forth between mine and Hinata's bells. His normally cool expression was cracking and worry was seeping in to his features. Had he still not figured out the point of the test? Must not have and he calls me an Idiot. I sighed "Come on Hinata let's dig Sasuke out and go finish this stupid test so we can get some lunch, I'm staaaaarving." I couldn't help but grin at Sasuke's shocked look at my laid back attitude toward the test. I created a few shadow clones that began digging Sasuke out.

While we dug Sasuke out I told them I had a plan to try and get us all to pass. Sasuke gave me his, 'You can't be serious look' the one he knows ticks me off. I sighed to myself, "Just catch."

I tossed the bell at him and he caught it by reflex. He noticed what it was and his eyes got big. Hinata gasped. "But, Na-Naruto why?" She cried. Before I could explain Kakashi body flickered in front of us.

"And here I thought you didn't know what teamwork was, but it does seem like you have completed the test" He said. He seemed grumpier then before. "To be honest I thought you all were going to fail. Even though you too. "He nodded at Sasuke and me, "did manage to team up near the end. You still didn't show any inclination of working with Hinata. Which is why I was surprised to find you all together."

Sasuke and Hinata both looked confused and Hinata still looked like someone just gave her a puppy and then took it back.

"But technically you did still meet all of the requirements" He waved his hand toward us. Then his eyes crinkled up in a smile and leaned toward us. "You All pass."

Sasuke and Hinata's expressions over the next few seconds ran from shock and confusion to relief. Sasuke must have had enough pieces to put together because he looked back and forth between the bells and me when realization finally dawned on his face. He put his hand on his face and messaged his brow. "It was a test in a test."

"Well that's one way to put it" Kakashi said Amused.

Sasuke turned to Hinata who still looked thoroughly confused. "The test was about getting the bells but also getting them as a team", He looked back at Kakashi. "In the academy they drilled team work in to us specifically for situations like this, were we are supposed to be able to put aside our self-interests in favor of completing the mission."

Kakashi nodded. "While you did manage to meet the requirements you barely passed.

He turned away and started walking. "Come with me, there is something I want to show you." We followed him back to the original clearing we started from. He lead us over to the black rock I noticed when we first arrived. Up closer I could see it was covered in writing and sitting on a dais. It looked well cared for, the sun glinting off the polished stone. We stood there for a moment before he spoke, "While you did manage to come together in the end I still feel like you don't really get why team work is important.

If you had gotten on the same page at the start you could have gotten the bell much faster. You think these tests are just games? These tests are to prepare you for real issues you will have to deal with. It was hard enough imagining one of you failing and going back to the academy but what if the outcome was more severe? What if the one who failed was killed? Because some day you might be in a situation where those are the only options presented. You must be able to think quickly and together to overcome such situations." He glanced at the stone. "This stone has the names of shinobi who understand this more than anyone. This is a memorial stone for our village's greatest heroes."

Was he trying to tell us this was a stone for teamwork hero ninja? I laughed, "A stone for our greatest heroes? Dattebayo, If that's the case then it will be only a matter of time before my name is up there." I said still chuckling.

Kakashi looked over at me, "These are Shinobi who have died in battle." His words and cold disapproving tone cut like a kunai through me. He continued looking back at the stone. "These shinobi understood what it meant to work as a team. That true strength doesn't come through sacrificing others but being strong enough to take a hit meant for another."

"We are told as shinobi that we must always follow the rules, that people who do not are scum." He was silent for a moment still staring at the stone. "But people who abandon their comrades are worse then scum."

He gave us a few minutes for his words to sink in.

He picked up a small bag sitting near the stone. He pulled out three bundles of dark blue cloth. "These are your new Head bands." He motioned us forward and we lined up before him. "When you wear this headband I want you to remember that you do not fight alone," He unfolded them one at a time, the metal flashed with reflected sunlight. He offered us our headbands and we took them. I could barely contain my excitement, I was practically bouncing. We put them on and looked each other over. Sasuke looked cool, of course. Hinata's bangs covered hers so she pulled it down to hang around her neck. She was blushing, probably from the headband not fitting properly. Kakashi told us we would meet up tomorrow and officially began our first day as Genin of the Village hidden in the leaves.

 _-Kakashi_

Looking through their files I had to admit I really should have looked earlier. Normally I was given students meant to wash out. Ones who may have had skill but were unable to work with others and would just become a liability down the road. So being given the heir to not only the Hyuga but also the Uchiha and his adopted brother came as somewhat of a surprise. I sighed and put the folders away. The Hokage should have told me he was giving me real students this time; granted I should also be looking at who I might be teaching but still.

I thought about what it would take to run this team. The Hyuga and Uchiha usually stayed away from each other; maybe the Hokage was trying to create better relations between the clans by putting them in the same team? Why on earth did he put them on _my_ team? I could see Mikoto requesting me for her boys, but why the Hyuga? Normally the Hyuga hair was trained exclusively by the clan head. The file didn't explain why her father wasn't training her, and it was pointless to ask the Hokage. If he wanted me to know he would have already told me. I kept turning these thought around while I walked back home.

 **Next Chapter: The Babysitters Club**


	4. Babysitters Club

Chapter 3: Babysitters Club

-Naruto

If we get one more infantile mission I think I'm going to scream. I can't say this out loud because last time I did Kakashi whacked me upside my head with that stupid book of his and told me to shut up and be happy we had any missions at all.

We were waiting outside the missions office. Kakashi reading his book, Hinata and I fidgeting in our own way while Sasuke leaned up against the wall looking like he could wait for hours and not be bothered. Really it didn't take that long to get in but after a month of crap missions involving pulling weeds and walking dogs the excitement of getting missions had worn off. It's hard to wait for a mission that I know is going to suck.

As if sensing my patience ending the door opened and we were let in, nodding to the other team on their way out. This was a D and C missions level office. Kakashi explained to us that Genin were only given D and sometimes C level missions. To get higher levels we would have to reach Chunin. Each team of Genin were assigned a office to go to for missions, this one was ours.

The room was mainly empty, say for the few pieces of furniture required. there was a long desk the shinobi running the office used, where two of them sat handing out missions to the teams. Behind the desk stood four large scroll shelves and two doors that went to who knows where.

The shinobi who ran this office, Daichi and Eiji, Were pretty laid back and didn't try to give us any trouble. I had worried about that when we went to get our first mission. I didn't know if they would give us crap missions or withhold missions completely because of me. They were older Shinobi probably in there forties. Daichi the talker of the two greeted us when we came in.

"Ah, team Seven I hope you are ready for some fun because have some really great missions to had out today."

Yeah right, he always said that.

As he got up to pull out some scrolls from behind him Sasuke spoke. "Can't we get a real mission today?"

Everyone stared at him, even Hinata. He looked annoyed , "We have been going on boring missions for a month, can't we get at least one mission that requires actual ninja skills?"

Eiji raised an eyebrow at him and looked over at Daichi. Kakashi was glaring at Sasuke. I was usually the one who got glared at by Kakashi so it was nice for it to be some one else this time. But I just couldn't leave my brother without back up.

"He's right, I don't think I can take another trashing picking up 'mission'" I said the last word accompanied by air quotes."

"You two shut it." Kakashi said. "we are given the missions we are given. You can't just pick and choose which missions you get."

"Well said Kakashi, eloquent as ever" The speaker was Eiji. He was stroking he small goatee and sporting an amused grin. "though we do have something different for today. We actually have a B rank mission we would like you to handle." He pointed at Kakashi then motioned for Daichi to get the scroll. Daichi rolled his eyes and rummaged around for it. He tossed it to Kakashi who read it quickly his face darkening. He tossed it back

"I see what you mean, there is no one else who can handle it?" Kakashi asked.

"No" Daichi shook his head. "Anyone who could would have too be pulled off bigger missions then this. Normally you would be out since you are in charge of a Genin team buuut…" he trailed off giving Kakashi a look.

Kakashi just nodded

Eiji turned his attention to us. "Even without Kakashi your team can go on D rank missions, that is if Kakashi approves." He looked over at him.

Kakashi seemed hesitant.

There was no way I was missing out on a days work. Especially one without Kakashi looking over my shoulder all day waiting for me to screw up. I spoke up "Kakashi we can handle some D rank missions, and that B rank sounded really important. And besides it gives us a chance to practice team work."

He seemed amused at the last part. "Well, I guess since your so eager to get rid of me. Daichi pass it along that I'm on it. Now you three."

We all straightened up at his tone.

"When I come back I don't want to hear about how you three couldn't handle a day of weed pulling and dog waling without me to hold your hand. Shockingly enough Naruto was right, this is a good chance to practice team work, Good luck.

With that he body flicked out of the room. While he was talking Daichi had pulled out three scrolls all marked with D's.

"These are your missions. Theres no real order for them to be done in. Just make sure when your done the scrolls get marked and your back here before closing time."

Sasuke moved to grab them but I was faster. He glared at me as I thanked them and ran out to the hall passing the team after us.

Once we made out of the building Sasuke held out his hand expectantly.

I made a face at him. "No way, I'm carrying the scrolls. It's not like you could do a better job then me at that."

He stared to reply but Hinata of all people cut him off. "P-please let's not fight. Why don't we all hold a scroll, since theres three. that seems fair right?"

I wanted to argue but thought better of it. Having only one scroll wouldn't give Sasuke the right to boss me around and it wasn't worth wasting time arguing over it. I tossed them the scrolls and we all opened them. Ugh, trash pickup along the river. Sasuke's was finding some lady's cat and Hinata's was help gardening. Sasuke didn't seem to pleased with his but Hinata looked unfazed. She never seemed bother by our missions she even looked close to happy sometimes.

"So" I prodded. "Which one of these exciting missions do we want to tackle first?"

"What, you don't have an opinion? I thought you wanted to lead?" Sasuke's voice dripped with Sarcasm.

"Oh I'm sorry, were we not supposed to us team work?" I shot back. "My bad."

Sasuke scowled. "We should probably do the cat one first. We don't know how long it will take and the trail will only get colder. Any objections?" Sasuke tried to keep his tone polite, though I think more for Hinata's sake then mine. Hinata and I nodded and we set off to the location given in the scroll.

To say the Rich lady who lost her cat was a repeat customer would be an understament. She was always losing her cat, an ugly mean thing by the name of Tora that was the bane of every new Genin team. At least once a month the stupid cat got away and she hired the village to find him. We had done this mission already once before so we knew what to do. After talking to the Ladys maid we followed his trial to one of the small parks in town.

He was up a tree sitting on a branch surveying the ground around him like he was sitting in a castle watch tower watching for invading enemies. Well in one sense he was, ever time he got out and a team of Genin brought him back he learned from each failure making each subsequent attempt even harder. Basic Shinobi techniques would not work, we needed to utilize our own unique skills.

We sent Hinata in first, playing good Ninja calling up to the cats trying to entice him down. He raised his hackles and hissed at Hinata while I snuck around the back of the tree climbing it using shadow clones. He was pacing the branch and still hissing when I reached his level. Me and two of my clones began sneaking around to his branch, I could have sworn we made no noise when suddenly he whirled around spotting us and hissing like crazy. My clones and I abandoned stealth and leapt for the cat. He dogged me and one of my clones and latched on to the other clones face. I cursed and released my clones hoping to off balance the cat when his human scratching post suddenly disappeared right from under him, but he took it in stride landing lightly on the branch and then shooting off down the trunk. I had forgotten in my haste that when my clones disappeared I relived their memories and feelings, which meant my clones pain from getting his face shredded come to me swiftly causing me to hesitant keeping me from grabbing the cat before he fled. Luckily Hinata was waiting for him at the bottom of the tree.

He came charging down the trunk hissing out a battle call demanding Shinobi blood. Hinata braced herself and opened her arms waiting to catch the cat when he lounged for her face, but Tora some how sensed she was more competent then me and instead darted off the tree and to the side, and I swear he was smiling! Of course that didn't last when Sasuke who was hiding near the tree disguised as a bush released his illusion and grabbed the cat and scooping him inside a burlap sack up to his neck keeping him from trying to attack us again.

"Well that was easier then last time" I chirped as I climbed down from the tree. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he started walking heading back to the lady's house.

"That's because this time you weren't trying to chase the cat down by yourself. I swear if one of you wasn't fast enough to catch him what made you think twenty of you would." Sasuke shoot back over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at him.

We made short work of the last two due to Sasuke suggesting we split up to do them.

"Sasuke how can we use team work if we aren't working together?" I asked him as debated what to do next outside the cat lady's house. Hinata didn't looked thrilled either.

Sasuke sighed, " Naruto if we split up we can get done faster and spend time working on real training." He outlined his plan and we had to agree it made the most sense. Hinata and Sasuke took on the weeding job while I picked up the trash. When I complained about going alone Sasuke told me that last time I picked weeds for someone I ended up pulling up the herbs they were trying to grow as well as the weeds. Since picking up trash was the simpler of the two jobs it was mine. And since I could create more of me it only made sense for me to be the one by myself. I argued with him little more just on principle.

I was heading back to the missions office where we agreed to meet up when I noticed something strange. Along a fence was someone holding up what looked like a Camouflage tarp, a tarp that utilized chakra to take on the appearance of what ever background the ninja using it wanted. This one how ever was being inexpertly used resulting in what looked like a blurry fence colored blanket being held up by a kid with his fingers sticking over the edge and his feet sticking out. I stood starring at him for a few minutes just taking in the failure on ever level when I noticed something. No one was acknowledging him. Oh people saw him, but everyone was going out of their way to ignore this sorry excuse for a ninja. That was weird. While most people don't mind kids playing ninja they normally disprove when kids take real Shinobi tools and use them as toys. People should be calling this brat out on using tools to play a stupid game not humoring him! I started to get angry.

People were always giving me crap every time I messed up even sometimes when I didn't just because of this stupid demon inside of me, and here is this kid who should be scolded getting off Scot free. Most likely because of some bullcrap.

I walked over and ripped the tarp out of his hands and started lecturing him, "hey this isn't a toy you brat, you need to start treating Shinobi tools with respect."

The kid stumbled when I pulled the tarp out of his hands. He looked up at me in shock. He looked about eight years old with a large blue scarf wrapped around his neck so long it trailing behind him. He had brown hair and eyes and was dressed like most kids his age who were training to be Shinobi. His face changed from shock to anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are to lecture me Konahamaru, the next Hokage!"

Oh that arrogant little- "my name" I said with out trying to hide my annoyance, "is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'M going to be the next Hokage" I tossed the tarp at him and he barely caught it. "I would think twice before stealing my parents tools next time if I were you kid." I turned and started walking away.

"Hey!" He yelled at me as I turned to go. "How dare talk to me like that!"

I continued to ignore him as I walked away. I felt something hit me in the back I turned just in times to see him running toward me. The punk bowled me over. Picking me and my shattered pride up I watched him run off and around a coner. I debated running after him but decided the brat wasn't worth it, after all I still needed to meet up with Sasuke and Hinata. If I ever run in to that kid again i'll have to remember to pay him back. I looked at what he throw at me, turns out it was the stupid tarp. Well at least he'll get in trouble for losing that.

I made it to the meeting spot right before the others.

"You have any trouble, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, super easy. You guys have fun picking weeds?"

"It was fine, lets hurry up and turn in our scrolls." Sasuke extended his hand expectantly for me to hand over my scroll. I reach for it and froze.

It was gone.

I rummaged around in my pockets, nope, nope and more nope. At this point Sasuke was a scowling at me.

"Hurry up idiot"

"Uh, Sasuke we might have a problem."

"What?"

"Yeah um, I think I lost the scroll."

Sasuke just stared at me, then shook his head in annoyance and started walking the way I came.

"We need to back track then," he said as he walked. "Most likely you dropped it some where on your way back."

We retraced my footsteps, Hinata even used her creepy eye thing to find it, but we still came up empty handed.

"I just don't see how you could have lost it." At this point Sasuke's ranting was getting repetitive. We where heading back to the office and i was trying to redo everything i had done before.

"So you didn't stop anywhere didn't talk to anyone?"

"Like I said before I-" I stopped mid sentence remembering the stupid kid. I had been so caught up in losing the scroll I had totally forgetting about the kid!

I think I might have dropped it when that kid knocked me over."

Sasuke looked after me sharply, "What kid?"

"Oh, some stupid wannabe ninja, Cone something I can't remember. He was playing with a camouflage trap and it made me mad so I told him off. That made him mad so he knocked me over and ran off."

"How, the HELL do you forget something like that." Sasuke practically shouted at me.

"Hey" I said defensively, "At least we know where it is, somewhere around were he knocked me over."

"Um, I don't think- well I mean, um" Sasuke and I both turned to look at hinata, she gulped. "Well, I think he took it."

I stared at he confused, who took it? But Sasuke's eyes lit up and he spit out a curse.

"Damn it your right Hinata, if he had just dropped it you would have seen it on our way through. The brat most likely picked his pocket ."

"WHAT!" I yelled, "he's just a kid how could he have picked my pocket!"

Sasuke sighed and held up my frog wallet. I cried out in shock and grabbed it from him.

"Now if you don't have any more stupid questions we should start hunting him down. Scowling I told them everything that happened and gave them his description and we headed out.

All three of us brought something different to the team and coolest thing Hinata brought was her eyes. The were just as creepy now as when she first showed us but they were amazingly useful. 360 degree vision and seeing through solid objects, it made tasks like finding demon cat a breeze. Her eyes now were set upon the task of finding the wannabe ninja. Since Sasuke and I had little to no skill tracking, ok zero skill in my case, we stuck close to hinata trusting in her abilities. I will admit that was hard, I hate just doing nothing. Running following Hinata freed up my mind to much. I don't like the places my mind goes unattended so I did what I always do and start talking to sasuke till he told me to shut up. By the third time Sasuke threatened to wire my jaw shut Hinata stopped at the entrance to an ally. She looked down it, well faced it with those eyes who knows where she was really looking.

"I think I found him."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, he matches them description Naruto gave us." She paused and deactivated her eyes turning them back to creamy unblemished white. "He's in, uh, what looks like a hide out."

We walked down the ally and saw the "Fort". It was a bunch of cardboard boxes stacked neatly near the ally's dead end with crayon drawings on them in what I suspected was his piss poor attempt to match the ally walls.

A voice yelled out from behind the boxes "So, it seems my enemy comes to face me! Well good luck finding me. No soul has ever found my secret entrance to my great Ninja hideout!"

I swear im going to kill this brat.

"WE don't have time for this" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Well, he had a point. So i kicked one of the bigger corner boxes and the whole thing came tumbling down. Hinata and Sasuke managed to step back far enough to avoid them but i was a little slower and managed to get hit in the head a by a few boxes. Yelling at us about destroying his boxes he climbed out from under the wreck. I grabbed him by his shirt front and held him up.

"Ok punk I don't have time to give you the full lecture about why it's stupid to steal from a ninja so just give me back my scroll."

"Naruto! Put him down." Sasuke barked at me suddenly serious.

I turned to Sauke, "What, why?" I dropped him any way. I didn't think i was taking this too far. Some times I do go over board and Sasuke is usually the one to stop me.

Sasuke looked past me to the kid, "I must apologize for my brothers treatment of you, Honorable Grandson."

What Honorable Grandson? What why does that sound familiar?

The kid stopped glaring at me angrily and looked at Sauke, he looked, sad? That look was quickly replaced with his normal arrogant face that i just wanted to punch.

"As he should be, as the Grandson of the Hokage I should be treated with respect!"

He should be treated with a wack upside his head. Now of course I remember who he is, not that I can see why it matters . It shouldn't matter who his grandparents are a brats is still a brat and HE needs to learn respect, not me. Sasuke was in full diplomat mode, something Aunt Mikoto tried to teach both of us but only seemed to stick for Sasuke. I was about to open my mouth and tell them both off when Hinata spoke up.

"Um, Honorable grandson, we um are sorry about your fort, and I'm sure Naruto is sorry now about the incident in the street." she glanced over at me quickly and then back toward Konahamaru her expression apologetic. "If you want we could help you build back your fort."

He's expression changed back to angry. "I don't need anyone's help. I built this all by myself and I can do it again no problem."

He turned and crawled back under the boxes quickly disappearing from sight. I growled and stepped forward "you little brat come back out here and-" I was stopped by my scroll hitting me in the face. Sasuke caught the scroll and kept me from falling over.

"There, have you stupid scroll back." He was still under the boxes. "Now go away and never come back."

Why that little-

Sasuke grabbed my jacket and started pulling me back down the ally

"Hey wait what ar-" Sasuke cut me off

"We apologize again Honorable Grandson. Let's go."

We managed to reach the missions Office with some time to spare. Diachi and Eiji looked over our scrolls pronounced them complete and sent use home telling us to wait for word from Kakashi for our next mission. I was still fuming over the whole thing as we walked out of the building. I waited till we said our goodbyes to Hinata and were walking back home to lay in to Sasuke.

"Why did you stop me, that brat was obviously the one who needed a lesson in manners not me." I was close to shouting but not quit. Only half the street was looking at us. Sasuke gave me an amused look he sighed and shook his head. "While some times I find your lack of tact amusing Naruto you really should work on it more. Yeah that kid is a brat but there was no reason for us to get in to trouble just to straighten him out. He's the Hokage's Grandson you idiot, if you haven't figured that out already. With people like that or in his case a kid like that just stroke his ego and don't ruffle his feathers and you can play him like a fiddle."

"Well you didn't seem to be making any head way either" I muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You had him pretty riled up by then" He stopped and turned to look right at me. "Naruto you need to take stuff like this more seriously, even if your goal was to be a normal ninja you need to not pee in the wrong persons cereal. This is even more important if you want to be hokage." I looked away taking note of all the people around me. Most kept their distance when the noticed me some out of fear others disgust. Some even ignored me, like I didn't even exist. Sasuke continued in a softer tone. "I don't really know why people dislike you so easily Naruto but maybe if you put a little more effort in to your social skills..."

He trailed off. I didn't really wanted to be having this talk, not with him. So I flipped him off and walked away. I heard him sigh.

I wandered sticking to the main streets, I learned long ago that people would be more aggressive about there hatred for me in the back streets with less eyes and police patrols. Auntie Mikoto being the head of the police department meant the police at least treated me civil. I hated being on my own not just for safety but I truly enjoyed hanging out with others. It sucked when Sasuke and I got mad at each other because I didn't have anyone else to hangout with. I really should head home and try to salvage at least some of this day by getting some training in. I walked by the ally we found konohamaru in and stopped. I felt kind of bad for tearing down his fort. It looked like he put a lot of effort in to building it and even though he was a punk, I wasn't sure he really deserved that. I walked down the ally hoping he wasn't there and that maybe i could fix it up a little. I wasn't prepared for what i found.

Hinata was organizing boxes while the punk ordered her around.

"Hey guys what's going on" I said my tone half cheerful half confused. Hinata froze and stared at me her cheeks going red.

"Na-naruto I was just-" but before she could finish konahamaru cut her off.

"She's doing what you and that other guy should have done. Helping me rebuild my base, and don't you give her any grief for it either or you will have to deal with me."

He took what I think was supposed to be a basic throwing stance with, good grief real ninja stars someone needs to lock up their supplies better. He continued to glare at me particularly begging me to fight.

I opened my mouth to snap back, especially because we had offered to help rebuild, but stopped taking a minute to really look over the ally. I hadn't paid much attention before having been so mad at him for stealing the scrolls but now I noticed a few things and even I could put two and two together. The ally was strangely clean and the box fort for all it was poorly concealed looked to be well planed out from what I could see of what thy had rebuilt.

"So how long did it take you to build it the first time?" I asked

He had been ready to shout back at me but was throw me off by my question.

"Uh, like a week. I built other forts before this but this is my best one." He answered without really thinking having been thrown off by the sudden shift in the conversation.

"Cool, you want some more help rebuilding?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times and he squinted his eyes at me.

"Is this some kind of trick?" He asked defensively. "Because if it is, I'm too good of a Ninja to fall for such I simple trick."

I shook my head," no trick, just what kind of man would I let a lady pick up his mess?" With that I started moving boxes around to where I thought they should go. He hesitated for a moment but quickly began bossing me and Hinata. Turns out Hinata was a fare hand at drawing as she redid the camouflaged side of the boxes using some crayons. I mean it wouldn't fool anyone who was really looking at it but if you just glanced and it was dark, you wouldn't think to look twice. In between commands konhamaru told us about himself. I found out he was playing alone because his parents were off on a mission and his friends were doing chores. Normally he could get this guy called Ebisu to train him but he was out on a mission. I felt a little bad for being mean to him, I understood how it felt to be alone. Sasuke and Aunt Mikoto were the only two people who treated normally and they didn't always have time for me either. Come to think of it I've pulled my fair share of stupid tricks trying to impress people too. If I was being honest some of the things I did were far worse then a bad camouflage technique, Ok maybe ninety percent.

We finished just in time, Konahamaru needed to go home. I told him I would walk with him a ways since it was the same direction as my house. We said our goodbyes to Hinata, and for some reason konahmaru bowed toward her, maybe because she's a girl?

As we walked He shared with me his life's goal, to be Hokage. I couldn't help but snort. He looked over at me angrily, "what you don't think I can do it I-"

I cut him off with a shake of my hand and a wave of my hand.

" it's not that kid, it's just that that's my dream too."

We walked in silence after that till we reached the street where we had to part ways.

I didn't think he had anything else to say so a gave him a wave and started walking away.

"Hey, Naruto." I stopped and looked back at him. He had a look of real determination on his face and his hands curled up in to fists. He stuck one of his hands out. "I will be the next Hokage, unless," at this point he gave me a toothy grin, or it would have been if he wasn't missing a few teeth. "You become man enough to beat me too it."

I grinned back at him this was the first time he seemed like a Ninja, not some whining kid trying to get attention. I had tried going down that road before, it doesn't lead you anywhere but alone. Still grinning I walked over and raised my own fist.

"From this point on Konahamaru, we are real Ninja rivals. So you better not slack on training or waste you time crying."

His grin turned in to a smile, " that goes for you to Naruto, when I surpass you it better not because you were to lazy to train."

We bumped fists, turned around and walked away.

Next chapter:

Sasuke's Day Off


	5. Sasuke's day off

Sasuke's Day Off:

-Sasuke-

"What do you mean we don't have a mission today?!"

Naruto's screeching echoed loudly in the quiet late morning air. Kakashi had shown up late as usual, though, this time he looked a little off. He had bags under his eye and walked stiffly, well for a ninja anyway, not that Naruto noticed. Kakashi had told us we had the day off, hence Naruto's screeching. Part of me wanted to care and complain along side Naruto about wasting our morning waiting for him just to get told to go home. Most of me though wanted to spend more time training. I decided to not waste any more time and left. Naruto was in the middle of a rant, something along the lines of 'why can't we just do missions without you again', no one noticed me leave.

Ever since i found out that what kind of missions Genin actually did I had started trying to activate my Sharingan on my own. I had assumed that the pressures and environment of missions would help in it's activation. Well I had been wrong. Our missions had been less intensive then my normal training and it was making me frustrated. Mom and Dad both activated theirs before my age, though Mom said i shouldn't compare. It wouldn't be so bad but she wouldn't tell me how it exactly activates. I hand't really pressed when I was little, there were so many other things I could focus on it didn't seem that important, but after that day...

I had assumed when the period of mourning was over she would accept my request to train me to activate my eyes, to be stronger than him. No, that was all she said to me. No, like I had asked for an extra rice ball at lunch. Again and again I would ask, but the most I got out of her was, 'Every Uchiha has activated their eyes on their own, it is not something I can teach you'. I don't know if I really believe her. I never talked with Naruto about it. I know he wouldn't understand. At times I envied him, He didn't have anything to live up to. No clan to lead when he got older. No family art to master and pass down. He had all the benefits of growing up an Uchiha without any of the responsibility. It got really hard not to hate him for it sometimes.

I reached my favorite training spot, one far away from the main house. I had come up with a few theory's on how to activate my eyes. the most plausible one I came up with was that the Sharingan activated when one was pushed close to death or pushed to their breaking point. Which is difficult to recreate in a controlled setting. Most of my cuts and bruises from training were a result of barely escaped death traps that I had set my self.

I was getting ready to set up another one when a familiar voice cut through the air.

"I really wish you would give this up"

I slowly turned and stared at mom. She was still dressed from work, Ninja attire with our clan symbol on it and an arm band signaling her as the head of the Kanoha police.

"I thought training was good for a ninja" I replied confused as to what she would be doing here.

Her blank expression turn slightly hard. "A good ninja doesn't risk his life if there's nothing to gain for it. Your eyes will awaken in their own time stop trying to force them."

"If Naruto could awaken the Sharingan I bet you wouldn't hesitate to help him" my words flew out of my mouth before I could really think. Normally i had much better control over my words. I knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as I saw her face spasm through to many emotions to follow, finally landing on cold anger.

"I thought you would give this up after awhile." She started walking around the training field talking but staring at the surroundings. "I've told you I would prefer you to give up becoming a ninja, you'r just not made for it Sasuke." At this she looked at me and gave me a smile full of pity and continued her circle. "Sasuke, as you already guessed activating your eyes require you to reach your breaking point and surpass it. You are not strong enough nor will you ever be"

Each word cut me deeper and deeper but somehow I stood there saying nothing in my defense. How many nights did I stay up thinking the same-

That little bitch.

"Kai" with that little effort the illusion of my mother disappeared leaving the training field empty.

"You can come out now" I should have guessed sooner.

She walked around an old she, the blush on her cheeks matching her hair. I glared at her, "I told you I didn't want to try genjutsu again. In fact I told you I didn't need your help at all." My voice had matched my fake mothers in tone.

She stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I-I just thought if you went under the hell viewing when you didn't know before hand it could work." She shuffled he feet in the dirt. " I only want to help."

While I had to admit this was the probably the most effective use of genjutsu we had tried so far she still wasn't good enough to keep me under long enough. Not long after we graduated Sakura had started pestering me to hangout or train. Not that she didn't do it before but now having made it to Genin she thought she was a real ninja, it seemed to have given her new courage. It was pathetic really, chasing after me. None of the other girls who liked me were as devoted to the cause as her. None of them sought me out, they settled for trying to chat me up if our paths crossed. Only Sakura went looking for me, trying to act like we had just happens to run in to each other, but only when I was alone. It wasn't until a month ago on one of those coincidental meet ups that she mentioned learning Genjustu from her Sensi. I blame desperation for recruiting her help. She only knew a few Jutsu the most powerful being the Hell Viewing Jutsu. A couple weeks ago I had called it off. Her Genjutsu was too weak, it never felt real enough to get a real reaction from me. This time though, her Hell Viewing Jutsu had always involved combat situations nothing like today.

"Sasuke, I had made a breakthrough on my Jutsu an-and I just thought you know if it worked-"

"If it worked what? That I would fall for you and we would walk of in to the sunset together?" I spit my words at her hoping to finally get rid of her. I didn't really want to be mean but she needed to take a hint.

"Ah, no-yes, I mean. Sasuke.." it was strange the why her face flashed through different expressions, like being able to she her emotions fight for dominance. It made me a little sick to see how easily broken she was, how I felt envy in that moment. If only I could break so easily. What a stupid bloodline, penalizing you for being strong.

"I told you already Haruno, I no longer need your help training. Just leave me alone."

With that I walked away not looking back.

Well training was shot today. Sakura's Jutsu had brought me closer to the emotions I felt I needed to unlock my eyes. I needed something to break me, just like the Jutsu version of my mother had said. It had really hurt to hear those words, I always felt that's what she thought about me but never knew how to talk about it. She was always more concerned Naruto. She even had regular scheduled training with him. She never canceled on him, never had someone else do it because she just didn't have time until eventually she just stopped entirely. I convinced myself it was because I was better then Naruto, that he just need that attention, but now. I walked losing my self in my thoughts, the depression pulling me down. I don't know how long i walked.

I had become so lost in myself that I ran right in to someone. Neither of us fell but it came close, good thing Naruto wasn't here to see that. The man turned around already angry.

"You should watch where your going child." He wasn't that old probably mid thirties. He was obviously a Hyuga, and now looking around i noticed most of the people here were Hyuga too. Well Shit. I had wandered in to the Hyuga district without thinking.

He looked me over noting the headband, someone walked over and whispered something in his ear which made his expression harden. "If you do not have any business here, Uchiha, then I suggest you leave." Is tone was that political level of polite disdain. I wanted to just knock his arrogant lights out but unlike Naruto I needed to show self control. I turned to leave when something said by the crowd jumped out at me.

"Uchiha thinking everyone loves them, he's just another piece of trash like his brother."

I whirled around eyes darting around looking for the piece of shit who would dare-

"I thought I told you to leave-"

"Unless I had business here, which I do." Shit now I have to come up with a reason to be here. This was the moment i needed Naruto. No one came up with bullshit on there fly like him.

As if sensing my thoughts he smirked, "if you had business here you would have taken care of it before this point. This block is all residential and the only thing after this is the main compound."

"I know that" I snapped back " the main compound is my destination." Shit, shit and double shit.

His look became patronizing, "and why do you need to go to the main compound?"

It hit me at that moment the perfect excuse to get out of this stupid situation.

"I've come to talk with your lady Hinata, I have team matters to discuss."

I'm not normally sentimental but I wouldn't mind having a picture of this guys face right now. The crowded street parted and the man in my path moved to, though his movements seemed a little pained. I didn't waste time and hurried farther toward the main compound.

I had never been here before and it was quite different then I expected. The Hyuga and Uchiha went opposite directions when it came to clan structure and culture. Mother explained this had more to do with the way our bloodline limit worked then anything else. The Sharingan was an ability born out of emotion while the Baykugan was formed from control. She refused to go more in depth of course. Her normal, when you have your Sharingan I'll tell you more ect, ect...

The walls were similar then the Uchiha ones swapping blue tile for green. At the gate I just repeated what I told the others and they let me through and even gave me directions to Hinatas place. I didn't really expect her to be there but when I asked for her, her maid told me to wait in front room and she would bring her shortly. Hinatas house was like the rest of the compound, built traditional with any updates like the lighting blended to theme. Really this entire place spoke to the traditional snobbish elitism that people normally associate with the Hyuga, which makes Hinata even more of a mystery. I had been racking my Brian trying to figure out a cover story on why I wanted to talk to her if she was here. Now I had one. I don't really take much interest in others, people are easily pegged. Hinata is the first person in a long time that I can't quite nail down.

At that moment she walked in clearly surprised to see me. She wasn't wearing her jacket, and I'm still a boy and not blind so I noticed she was rather more developed then other girls her age. Geez her jacket is bulkier then I thought. I gave her the typical greeting one clan heir gives to another. She repeated the gesture a few beats behind me. She sat down and I talked before she could even open her mouth.

"Hinata, I think we are long over due for a chat." She tilted her head, a polite puzzled gesture but I could see her grow tense. "We've been on the same team, what three months now? I do not know what your expectations for our first few months of being active duty shinobi was going to be like but I'm going to guess it didn't involve menial tasks and little to no training." She continued to stare at me still puzzled. "I have assessed some of the other teams that have passed and our team has a glaring difference, do you know what that is?" She shook her head looking even more confused. I continued, "they have a purpose. What I mean is they obviously complement each other and have the potential to form lasting teams with specific areas of expertise. For instance Ino Shikamaru and Choji, there clans have always worked together. Forming a team out of clan heirs can only serve to strengthen their clans bonds and teach them how to work together. Other teams were formed for tracking, espionage, combat and so on, but our team." I sat back a little on my cushion as her look changed from one of confusion to one of understanding. "The Uchiha and Huyga have rarely worked together let alone placed branches members on the same team. But somehow they thought it was a good idea to place the one of the last Uchiha on a team, the Heir, on a team with the Hyuga Heiress. At first I thought we would be just a show team. On paper teammates, counting for us and our clans more numbers to the village roster while in practice spending most of our time being trained by our respective clans, but that's not happening either. Hinata something's wrong with our team. I feel like we are being held back." I paused, how much did I want her to know? I thought back to Sakura's Genjutsu. "Hinata, at first I thought it was just me being held back. I'm not sure why I've just felt like my mother has been avoiding the next level of my training and now I'm on a team that doesn't seem made to grow. It's like, I don't know, we've been put together to stagnate." She was looking down at the floor so I couldn't read her face but when she looked up she had a smile on her face, "Sasuke I think it's time for you to go." She rose and held her hand out expectantly toward the door. I rose stiffly barely believing she would dismiss me like this as I walked toward the door she fell in step with me. "Since this is your first time here I would be remiss in not walking you out". I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and nodded. We walked in silence. I had expected her to leave me at the gate to the compound but she continued with me and out of the Hyuga district altogether. Right before my patience could end she finally spoke.

"You said you didn't know what I thought my first few months as a shinobi would be like? Well Sasuke I assumed I would be dead by now" she spoke calmly nothing in her expression changed as she talked. "To make a long story short my father feels I'm.. not worthy of being his heir."

"But, you still are?" I asked barely keeping my shock at her statement out of my voice

She grimaced but quickly regained her passive composure. "By clan law the heir is the first born. It can not be changed. Only someone born without the byakugan is considered unfit to be heir. Unfortunately for my father I have it. I have a younger sister who my father feels is superior to me in every way. He trains her as if she would take his place one day, even though I still technically am his heir."

We walked in silence, with me disgusting this information.

I turned to her my eyes hard. " you think your father is going to have you killed." It was a statement not a question.

She smiled but it was a sad one. "I know he is. Though nothing direct. Normally the Hyuga heir is trained officially as the clan heads apprentice. But according to him I need some time in the field to toughen me up a little. I assumed he would demand my team be given missions that would be beyond us and get me killed. It would be easy, clan heads have influence over what missions members of their clan go on. As his heir it simply look like he was trying to show me off and merely miscalculated my abilities."

I thought about my fears at being held back. They seemed a little stupid compared to Hinatas problems.

She continued. "After what you said today I think our team makes more sense"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "how?"

"I think there are to many people trying to influence our fate. Taking a wild guess but if your mother is holding you back it most likely to do with you being the last Uchiha. She wants you to live, and she'll keep your progress stalled if that's the price to pay for your safety, and I think this is something you have already guessed for yourself." She said the last part softly.

I didn't look at her, she was right. It was the only thing that made sense but it still hurt thinking she thought me to weak to survive life as a ninja.

She stared straight ahead "our parents are opposing forces, one trying to put us in danger the other trying to keep us out of harms way."

"But my mom seems to be winning?" I wasn't sure how that worked surely the Hyuga had more pull and influence with my clan being so diminished. "How is she winning?"

"I don't think she is. Now hear me out" she said as she got a look at my skeptical face. "I think you've been overlooking the biggest influence on our team."

"What's that?" How is there something I hadn't accounted for?

"Naruto" she said simple. "While he is technically your brother and an Uchiha he also has many people interested in him."

I snorted "people interested in Naruto? I mean he's probably going to be at least an ok ninja but why would people be interested? The most people seem interested in Naruto is to be mean to him, God knows why."

Hinata gave me a funny look. "You don't know why people treat him the way the do?"

"No" I said taken aback, " do you?"

"I don't, I had assumed as his brother you might know but.." she shook her head. " all I know is what the adults say."

Wait, what? "Hinata, what do they say about Naruto?"

She rolled her eyes, " you know the usual, he's dangerous, evil, lots of vague doom if you go near him. And of course they never miss a opportunity to say hatful things about him even if he's not there."

I was openly staring at her in shock, I knew people could be mean to him but that seemed a bit much.

She looked at me worried, "haven't you heard people talk about him? I mean, every thing our classmates usually say is just a reflection of that. They never say why and if you ask they tell you it doesn't matter and to just trust their judgement or something like that."

And I was thinking Naruto was just rubbing people the wrong way.

"So if people are out to get Naruto wouldn't that mean our team is more likely to put on dangerous missions?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of-" at this she blushed and started doing that stupid thing with her fingers. "I kind pay a little bit more attention to Naruto then maybe others might-not in a weird way it's just-"

"You have a crush on him. Honestly Hinata it's fine, and no I haven't told him." This last part I said with a small smirk at the look on her face. She looked parts horrified and sick, the green making really interesting colors with the red on her face. She stood there stuttering before I took pity on her. "Hinata just breath, I don't think most people know you like him. I didn't know until we started working together. Anyway it doesn't matter right now, what is it that you noticed?"

She still blushed and played with her fingers but continued her voice steadying out as she talked, "well, you remember when the Hokage would visit our class in the academy right? Well he always made time to talk with Naruto and he was always really kind to him. I even heard him tell off some of the teachers for mistreating him once."

I considered that. "Maybe he was just being nice to a kid that was getting picked on?"

Hinata shook her head. "It's not just that, it's, well. The teachers never mistreated him while the Hokage was there so how would he know Naruto was being mistreated in the first place?"

Obviously he learned about it before hand but I didn't see- oh, well. Why would he look in to how Naruto was being treated in the first place?

"So do you think the Hokage is the third party influencing our team for Naruto's benefit?"

"No" she shook her head, "well not for sure, it's either him or someone else who has his ear and is using that to look out for Naruto. Whatever the reason though I believe someone is trying to look out for Naruto."

"I don't like this, people messing with our team our future." I stopped and turned to her, "I've been trying to be patient and trust that I'm getting the best training and opportunities to grow stronger but obviously that was a mistake. We need to take a more active role in our destiny."

She looked at me confused. "How?"

"First off by trying to make our team work. We my not have been set up to succeed but I think we can, I think we can prove them all wrong." I was feeling something, for the first time in a long time, hope. "Hinata we need to start team training everyday and make up plans to learn new Jutsu. We need to get Naruto on board for this too which shouldn't be hard, but I don't think we should tell him about our theories just yet not until we have more proof. I don't want him worrying about unknown people trying to mess with his life with out proof it's real." Hinata was nodding the same spark of hope that was in me was lighting up her eyes.

"We will need a place to train." She said,"not in either of our compounds."

I grinned, " I know a few out of the way spots. We should change up where we train every so often. Also we should try to act like nothing has changed outside of training, we don't want anyone stopping us from getting stronger."

We hashed out a few more details and parted ways, both of us with a lot more energy then before.

-Kakashi

I watched my students part ways, it wasn't a very crowded street, and considered my next step. The revaluation about Hinata's home life filled in a lot of the holes for me. They last Uchiha shtick and demon kid made sense, and now with doomed Hyuga heiress added to the mix the picture was becoming clearer. I had assumed the more dangerous missions slide our way had been for me or Naruto or both. I hadn't had a Genin team before and there were some dicks who would love to see me lose points for getting my team killed. The kids were right, there were to many fingers in this pie. Now what should I do about it?

Next chapter: team 7 gets their first C rank.


	6. Team 7 gets a C rank

Chapter 5: Team 7 gets a C rank

—Kakashi—

"GOOD MORNING SENS-ARGH"

Naruto's attempted kick to my head failed as I ducked, leaving him to face plant in to the wall. Good gods this kid was stupid. I continued reading my book and gave the other two a little wave. While Hinata checked on Naruto Sasuke continued walking toward me.

"So why are we here Sensi? I thought only senior Genin teams or higher used the main missions office?"

"Because every Genin team gets a mission from this office during their first year. It's our turn, so do try and act like civil human beings." At that last bit I turned my visible eye toward Naruto. He scowled but kept his mouth shut. It's a beautiful thing, seeing a kid learn.

The main missions office was an open air room, the far wall displaying the streets of Kanoha. Pillers and banners lined the room and at the end was missions table. The Hokage sat with four other shinobi couple chunin and Jounin. This office was mainly used for important people to request missions and meet the shinobi working for them. Missions mainly like escorts, private security stuff like that, real clean money makers. A couple days every week the Hokage sat here and played nice with high paying clients working on giving us a better reputation and image. The kids grumbled about pulling weeds and catching cats but ten years ago their first missions could have been bandit raids and low grade sabotage. The Hokage made policy changes that pulled in safer, if not glamourers, missions causing Genin survival rate to skyrocket and our coffers to stay full even outside of war.

The Hokage eyed my team his face betraying nothing. "Lets see your team has been active, what four months?"

"Four and a half, lord Hokage."

"Hmp, splitting hairs Kakashi." He suddenly smiled taken my team by surprise. "So how are you all enjoying your new careers as Shknobi, hm?"

Hinata blushed and looked down, Sasuke looked slightly confused at the question and of course Naruto was the one to speak first.

"It's boring as hell old man." He placed his arms behind his head taking on a more relaxed pose. "I'm tired of these stupid D missions they are wasting my talent I-" I smacked Naruto on the head with my fist. He cried out and glared at me but that shut him up.

"Apologizes lord Hokage, we are still working on his house training." The Hokage only chuckled and turned is gaze toward the other two.

Sasuke spoke first, "I have had no issues and am quit content with our missions." Hinata nodded her head along with Sasuke words.

"Well, I guess Naruto will be the only one excited for today's mission." He grinned as he pulled a C rank mission scroll out of the pile.

Son of a bitch.

I told him my team wasn't ready for a C rank. The kids needed more time training together before they took on anything more challenging then a dog walk mission. Normally when a jounin says, 'my teams not ready' there are no questions and the Jounin's request is respected. I was still trying to hunt down the people trying to influence Naruto's career. Without knowing all the people involved it would be to easy to get one of my team killed.

I grabbed the scroll and looked it over why the Hokage explained our mission to my team.

"There is a village near the boarder with the land of wind that has been suffering from a group of bandits. Reports say they have no shinobi man power and their numbers are under twenty. Their main targets have been travelers to the village and the nearby roads to in the surrounding area. Your job will to be capturing or killing the bandits, finding and dismantling their base so it can not be used in such a fashion again. Bandits are something you will deal with quite often in your careers no matter what path you take."

My team absorbed this information in silence. Sasuke and Hinata faces showed nothing, which figures. Naruto looked like the Hokage was telling him he was getting all you could eat ramen for a year. The Hokage smiled at my team, "you will leave for your mission first thing tomorrow morning, Kakashi will go over the mission more in-depth when you leave. You are dismissed"

To my surprise my team bowed properly and filed out of the room. Then they turned back to normal when the door closed behind us.

"Databoyaa! Our first C rank about time the old man gave us a real mission!"

I smacked Naruto out of reflex and studied my other students. Sasuke looked pissed and Hinata was making eyes at the floor while doing that stupid finger thing. Kami, why did I get this team?

I went over the rest of the mission details and what I expected out of them for the duration of our mission. While it is common to give Genin bandit missions for their first c rank it usually didn't take them far from the village or take long. Mostly a handful of stupid men thinking they could make a quick buck close to the village were the Shoguns police are few and far between. Of course there are few police because shinobi like to patrol their own boarders and use budding criminals as practice for their green recruits. This mission was not like that. My team should have a year and at least 10 C ranks before attempting this. I told them where to meet me in the morning and dismissed my team. I need more info, there had to be more going on then some bandits. I began looking and hoped I was just being paranoid.

-Hinata-

The moment I had been dreading was here. I sat on my bed my holding my knees against my chest rocking slightly. I had packed everything earlier when I had gotten home. I left a message for father in case he come looking for me, though I doubted it. It was probably father who got us assigned to this mission. He was probably getting ready to 'mourn' my passing.

-Sasuke-

Naruto and I were the first to make to the meeting spot near the East gate. I had double checked our packs before we left and had found somethings we hadn't put in there. All of it useful stuff I guess mom packed, it was weird having my mom check out packing for a mission. We were dressed in our normal gear with packs strapped to our backs. Shortly after arriving Hinata showed up in her normal gear with her own backpack. She looked like she hadn't slept but smiled at Naruto as she approached. I was about to suggest sitting down and relaxing till Kakashi decided to show up, when suddenly the man himself appeared.

He didn't waste time and we headed out of the village. I had expected Kakashi to go over the mission again but he seemed set on traveling in silence. Naruto was the first one to try and start up conversation, but Kakashi told him to shut up in a tone that carried more authority then I thought Kakashi could carry. We moved fast, fast enough that even Naruto was having trouble keeping up. By the time we finally made camp it was past dark and we were all run ragged. Kakashi seemed unfazed by the day long run and merely instructed us to set up camp. Kakashi disappeared and didn't return until after we had set up camp and ate.

Sitting down he motioned us to gather round the fire. "I don't feel like spending forever out of the village babysitting you brats." My eye twitched, kids or no we were still Ninja. "We are going to be keeping up this pace meaning we will hit the town in two days. You will keep your mouths shut and follow orders with out whining." The last part said with a meaningful look at Naruto who had sense enough to squirm and look down nodding his head. "You will be taking a watch and learn approach for this mission. Tonight's Watch will be split up between the three of you, Sasuke you go first." And with that he was gone again.

As bad as the first day was the next two were worse. Hinata was doing better then I thought she would. She still looked like she was ready to keel over any second but she always kept pace. Naruto did better at keeping pace then either of us somehow he adjusted to the pace better then me, never seeming to run out of energy. Upside to that is he always was ready to bug Kakashi while running. The sun was just setting when we finally made it to the village. It was bigger then I thought it would be. A few big stone and wood buildings in the center surrounded by just wood buildings. The area around the town was mostly fields but I could make out some hills not to far from the village with a road leading off to them.

Kakashi walked straight to the biggest building and walked right in. Turned out it was a meeting hall with only a few people inside who looked like they were in the middle of a heated argument. They stopped as soon as We walked in, surprise giving way to relief.

"Ah, see Toshi the Ninja I hired are here. Now there isn't anything more to worry about."

The man who must be Toshi. Looked us over. He was old, gone gray but kept his beard and hair short. Average height and a bit frail. They way he was dressed and the people around him kept looking between us and him made me pretty sure he was the leader of this Village. The man Talking to Toshi was middle aged and dressed like he was new to money. Colors a bit to flashy and hair style that said, 'trying to hard'. Well I think any man shaving his facial hair in patterns looked stupid so maybe that one was just me. Flashy idiot introduced himself as Dimkazi and began blabbing on about how wonderful it was that we were here. Before I could really start tuning him out Kakashi shut him down. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm I would like to get straight to work."

He seemed irked at Kakashis abruptness, "oh, well understandable. You are professionals.." he's last word trailed off as he looked passed Kakashi at us. Kakashi didn't rise to the bait and nearly nodded.

I need to confer with whoever can give me more details about the bandits and someone who can show my team around the town."

"I would be the one to talk to about the bandits." Toshi spoke up. " As for showing your team around I have the perfect guide but it couldn't wait till morning. Surely we will be fine till then. They have only attacked during the day we should be safe."

Kakashi was silent for a few moments before replying. "I plan on having my team watch the town while I hunt down the bandits. I need to start now but I can't leave until my team is set up. To do that we need the layout of the town and usual behavior."

Kakashi's words weren't raised but his tone was cool and sharp. I watched as Toshi seemed taken aback as well as some of the other people in the room. Expect The Flashy Fool, he had gone still and looked at Kakashi eyes calculating.

Shit.

Something was going on here and Kakashi knew something. He seemed intent on getting this mission done and over with. I gritted my teeth. Kakashi obviously considered us dead weight, why else not fill us in? Keeping us at the village left him open to finish the mission.

After more pleading Toshi gave in and sent for a girl who turned out to be his daughter. "This is Kiki she knows the village as well our better then me." A tired but polite Kiki took us and kakashi for a tour of the village.

Before Kakashi left he made sure we had our assignments, basically taking patrol shifts. He had us run through them before letting us sleep. Tired and cranky I was kind of glade when Kakashi left.

Naruto—-_

Finally out of the village in a new place and it was boring. If I hadn't already screamed ten times already I would scream again from the boredom. Even sticking to the roofs and staying out of sight got boring the first hour. So being day three my nerves were starting g to fray. Even with training between shifts I was growing restless. Hinata and Sasuke seemed on edge too, but the didn't talk about it to me. It is so unfair Kakashi sensi gets to go hunt down the bandits while we play babysitters. I jumped to the next building settling in and watching the villagers work out In The fields. I had a couple clones out in the fields helping. I had gotten Kiki to take them with her, having the clones memory's of what Kiki taught them helped me feel like I wasn't wasting time. I had them Henged to look like Normal villagers too, so suck on that Sasuke, I know how to stealth. Kakashi had shown us the patrols we needed to do while he was gone. Rotating in eight hour shifts we patrolled the town watching for sign of bandits. I continued to move across the roofs eyeing a barker's shop. While ramen is the best food ever that didn't mean other foods didn't taste good. Like whatever that guy was making it smelt delicious.

I almost feel in to the alleyway when one of my clones memories came flooding in. Looking down to pick cabbage then looking up to an ugly man swing down a dirty sword. The bandits were here!If the bandits are here, is Sensi back?

I pulled a smoke flare out of my pouch and set it off. The red color would tell everyone we were under attack. Kakashi-Sensi told us to herd the towns folk to the meeting hall and defend from there. The baker whose food I was drooling over only moments ago looked up at the smoke and paled. Noise rose as more on more people saw the smoke and ran for the meeting hall. I didn't know if Hinata or Sasuke saw the flare. I made clones to help in finding people and moving them to the hall. I moved in the direction my clone was when he popped. The rest of them had popped as well but I couldn't make out much about the bandits from their memories.

I never made it to the edge of the village. A bandit leaped up on to the roof in front of me. He moved fast a sword in his hand lashing out to hit me. I managed to meet it with a kuni, the sound of steel screeching as they meet. I pushed the sword away moving to the left. Letting the sword move his stance he shifted and kicked at me. I jumped the kick and gave him a kick of my own aimed at his head. He leaned barley avoiding it and moved back out some space between use. The bandit was Lanky muscled and probably ten years older then me. The part of my brain that remembered my lesson took this moment to remind me that with his sword and arm length Letting him make to much space would get me dead. I flung the Kuni in my hand at him which he deflected with his sword. That gave me enough time to create ten shadow clones surrounding him. He was good with his sword dispatching six clones in under a minute. Two of my remaining clones tried a coward assault both jumping side by side aiming a punch on either side of his head. A swipe of his sword turned them back to smoke. He stilled and toppled over, dead. I had slid in under my clones and thrust a kuni up in to his heart.

I stared at him. The first man I killed, it had been easier then I thought. I pushed the bile down, then I moved hopping to the streets looking for his friends.

Sasuke—_

"Mama what's the red smoke?"

My eyes snapped open zeroing in on a pillar of red smoke. I was sitting by the well, I had sat there to read one of the scrolls I brought. I must have fallen asleep. The sun was higher then before. I moved leaving the scroll, yelling at people to move. It didn't take long for the bandits to appear three of them rushed down a street weapons aimed at an old man being pulled along by a young women. I didn't think I just moved. My shurikin speed through the air slamming in to their necks. They went down gurgling clawing at the metal stars embedded in their throats. More and more bandits appeared welding weapons that ranged from simple wooden clubs to well forged swords. One even had a war hammer. He had managed to acquire some armor. He was over confident though and swung is hammer fright down at me. I simply moved back and when it impacted the ground ran up the handle and kneed him so that his head snapped back and his neck broke.

I kept moving toward the village center. The town wasn't big but between holding off the bandits and trying to find stragglers the trip took forever. I had agreed with Kakashi on the plan of defending from the town hall. At the time it made sense. There was supposed to be at max 24 bandits. Well there are more then twenty-four fucking bandits here. Also two of them had used chakra. The seemed to only know how to enhance movement but that alone made them hard to kill. My only injury's had been caused by them the worst a deep cut across my left arm. I don't know how many of them I killed.

I finally made it to the town hall when I heard Hinata scream.

Naruto—-

Twenty-four bandits my demon riddled ass!

I had stopped using shadow clones awhile ago. The popped to easily in the street brawl and constant memories being dumped in to my head made it hard to fight. So far I hadn't run across another chakra user, thank Kami. I had only managed to clear a few streets of civilians but it seemed like everyone had taken the hint and moved. Grabbing the idiot's arm who just tried to swing a club at I turned and threw him at a group of his buddy's who were trying to sneak up on me. I should head back, I need to find out if Hinata and Sasuke are ok. Before I could jump three kuni hit my right leg embedded themselves to the hilt. I cried out in pain falling landing on my hands and knees. I shifted my weight to my left knee and tried getting up.

"Well, well I thought when they finally got around to hiring Ninja they would send a challenge."

The asshole who threw the Kuni at me stalked forward the same taunting tone in his voice apparent on his face. Dirty blond hair pulled back in to a bun, a sand headband glinting in the sunlight. The headband was wrong though it had a deep cut along it. The man wouldn't stand out very much in a crowd, plain face, light brown eyes average height. What did stand out was the pole weapon he held, the blade was set in the wood a graceful curve with a slight point. I think there called gloves or something. He pulled three more kuni out.

"Now I'll give you thirty seconds to run. After that." His mouth split in to a big smile "we get to-"

I had pulled the Kuni out of my leg and holding two of them I charged. He brought his weapon up faster then I could see he cut across my other leg stopping my charge.

"Sigh. Kids these days need to learn to respect their elders."

It suddenly dawned on me that I was going to die here. No one was going to save me. I probably should be scared, sad or angry but I didn't really feel anything. Just really, really tired. I looked up at him.

"Oh go fuck your self."

He snorted and swung is blade around. Suddenly I was slammed in to a wall, skewered to it by his weapon.

Hinata—

I woke up by one of the civilians shaking me. She looked terrified. Miss, red smoke bandits. I moved quickly going straight out the window in the room one of the nice civilians had offered me for our stay. The smoke rose no were near here, that gave us more time to reach the town center. The women who woke me had already fled as had many others who lived on this street. I activated my byakugan and moved to the streets near me that people were not evacuating. After convincing a man to leave his coin collection behind I activated my byakugan again this time looking over the whole town. I froze. There were not twenty something bandits there were a over forty. With five having active chakra. The bandits had not surrounded the town but had swarmed along one side hitting the town like a tidal wave. Sasuke and Naruto appeared to be managing to hold off the bulk of the forces. But there were only two of them and many bandits spread out past them. I sped toward the town center. I told my self that my hands shook from lack of sleep, not from fear. Naruto and Sasuke didn't need a teammate who was afraid.

I reached town hall and grabbed the extra kunai and shuriken pouches moving to the roof I watched. Since it was only me and not the three of use I had to keep my byakugan on to make sure no one slipped by. The plan was to hold out on the roof taking shot at anyone trying to get close. For a group of twenty civilian bandits the plan was perfect. I should have known then that something would go wrong, Nothing in my life is perfect. About thirteen bandits attempted to make there way to the town hall in the following thirty minutes. Each one stopped. I didn't kill them, only incapacitated. I know it would take less kunai to stop them if I killed them but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt miserable. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and killing. They fought like Ninja. All I could do was sit on a roof and out of harms way so useless I couldn't even kill the enemy.

I cried. I cried like a child while my teammates put themselves in danger.

I saw Sasuke nearing the town hall. I hated the relief that washed through me. I looked over to were Naruto was and froze. Naruto was on the ground stab wounds in one leg the other had a major tendon cut. Then his opponent stabbed him using enough force to impale him on a near by building. I was screaming, And then moving. I don't know how long it took me to reach him seconds, minutes hours? I landed next to Naruto as the enemy approached. He was talking and stopped a look of surprise and then a grin. He started talking again but I'm sure it wasn't important. What was, is the fact that the wounds he gave Naruto were fatal. He was dying and would soon be dead and this piece of low class peasant shit killed him.

He moved to grab his glaive out of Naruto but I moved to fast he dodged my first struck aimed at his chest and picked up a near by pole. It was capped in iron. Didn't matter, nothing did anymore. He set in a defensive stance and waited for me to make the first move. I ran at him arms in close ready to snap out and strike. He smirked he swung in a sweep designed to hit even if I ducked. I crouched and spun using chakra in my feet to stick and push when needed making me twirl around his swing and under his guard. I took out his arm first. I didn't just hit the chakra points either, three of those in his arm then cut tendons and muscle. The leg took even less time, close up one or two points hit muscle. I even managed to shatter his knee. After that hit he crumpled. He started screaming at some point. I gave his other limbs the same treatment then hit enough chakra points to keep him from using it. I stared down at him as he cried and begged. It wasn't enough. I was trying to think of the best sequence to shut down his organs when I heard something I thought I would never hear again.

"Hi.. hin-Hinata?"

I didn't move and looked over at him. I had been avoiding looking at what he did to Naruto. Seeing what he did once was enough, but now...

Naruto's Stab wounds on the legs were half healed the cut tendon moving to rejoin. He had somehow gotten enough strength to pull the glavie out. His pierced lung had healed in fact all internal injuries and sealed closed. He also looked like he was on fire. While blue chakra ran through his system it now shared space with an red chakra. I watched as all the places the chakra passed through healed a little more. I realized he looked on fire because he was covered in An aura of the red chakra it seemed to move with his internal system fixing damage.

"Hinata, stop pl-please." His voice was weak.

Stop? Why? A real Ninja would finish this. Why couldn't he see I was finally being strong!

? It must be because he's hurt, he can't think. Naruto needed me now, I don't have time to waste on this. I glared at the mess of a former man before. Time to finish this. In a flash my hand flew down hitting his head destroying his brain.

Keeping my byakugan on I walked back to Naruto who was looking and me strange. I knelt down surveying his healing rate. The worst of it was already gone only scars remained in many places. The red chakra started thinning out and I could finally see the source. A seal over his chakra core.

"Hinata, look at me"

"I'm am"

He sighed, "no, like not with the byakugan. Look at me."

I did a quick scan to make sure we were safe. All the bandits were dead or knocked out. I could see Sasuke jumping from roof to roof. Must be looking to see if they are all gone. I deactivated my byakugan and looked at Naruto's face. Even with smears of blood and grim on his face he still managed to look good.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

I blinked and immediately regretted it."

Naruto—

"Now don't you regret being rude. They must not teach manners in your pathetic village"

I would complain about him talking to much but it was probably going to save my life. Instead of killing me out right like I thought, he was going to talk me to death. I tuned him out and went inside my self. I told aunt Mikoto that saying it like that sounds stupid. Suddenly I was standing in the sewers. According to auntie this is a visual representation of my chakra network. I think it looks like a sewer and it's in me so I get naming rights. I ambled over to bars. Foxy-kun glared me.

"I'm assuming this visit is about saving your life" He all but growled the words causing the water to ripple.

I cocked my head to the side, "no I just bored and was wondering what you were up too." Oh he hates it when I don't take things seriously.

This time he did growl showing off his teeth. To be honest if we hadn't gone through this whole song and dance before I might have been intimidate. "All right lets cut the crap, either you heal me our we die."

He didn't look any happier, "I have already begun to heal you."

That brought me up short. He usually makes a big deal about me needing his chakra. "Well then this was a wasted trip" I turned to leave.

"Wait!" I stopped and looked back. "You can not rely on me every time your in over your head." I opened my mouth to tell him he could shove when he stopped me. "I know you do not plan on using me, you have in your head to be some great, 'Ninja'." He said the word like it was an insult to him to say it. "I know you cherish the lessons thought by your dear aunt, but answer this. What has she thought you other then ways to deal with me?"

"Well she, she uh..." I fell silent. Thinking through all the lessons they did seem to have a trend. "What's your point!" I snapped at him

"My point is that all people expect you to be is my container. Every success ever accomplishment, will be mine. As long as you use me people will say the only worth you have is channeling me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He sighed blowing the water in to waves splashing against the walls. "That is something I want you to figure out. Now go. We are done"

—-

As I came back I took note of two things. First I was healing and second that Hinata had arrived at some point. She was crouched twirling around a swipe the Ninja must have meant to hit her with. She began hitting him taking out his arms then leg. I thought she was just hitting his chakra points until he started screaming. I pulled the glove weapon out of me doing my best to ignore the sound that made. I tired speaking but my insides were still to messed up. I watched her take out his other arm and leg, I heard his knee shatter. After she hit him some more I could finally speak. "Hi... hin-Hinata?" She was still but didn't turn around. She must not have heard me. "Hinata stop pl-please." Suddenly she moved hitting him in the head. Good she must have knocked him out. She turned and walked over. When Hinata looked at me my blood turned cold. Her expression was blank and she had blood running from her eyes, like she was crying blood. She knelt next to me and stare off in to space. I knew was was looking with the byakugan put I'm willing to bet that's what's making her eyes bleed so I needed to get her to turn that off. "Hinata, look at me."

"I am" her voice was devoid of life.

I couldn't stop a sigh from escaping, "no, like not with the byakugan. Look at me" and then she did. "Are you ok?"

She blinked and then started screaming. "HINATA!" Her eyes we screwed shut and she was pressing the heels of her hands in to them. She was hurt and I was frozen.

Someone jumped down behind Hinata and hit her in the back of the head. She crumpled to the ground. I stared at Sasuke.

"Hey are you good to move? I'm assuming with the was she was screaming Hinata is hurt."

I continued to stare.

"Oh please tell me your not in shock or something." He hit me on my head.

"Kami damn it Sasuke that hurts. I'm good to move I-" I looked over at Hinata "I think she over used the byakugan. Her eyes were bleeding."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright." He looked around. "What the hell happened to that guy?"

"Hinata, she knocked him out." I picked Hinata up as gently as I could. Sasuke walked over to the downed man. I took to the roof. "Sasuke come on."

—

Kakashi—

Three days, three days to find this fucking rats nest these bandits call home and they were already gone. In my trip through the countryside I did learn a few things about them. While what I had just found was the main base, a hollowed out boulder connected to some caves, they also had many small bolt holes. That was one of the reasons the base was such a bitch to find. Even using Pakkun and the others didn't help. To many places with there scent. I probably would still be searching if I hadn't found signs of shinobi movement on a tree. The person must have been wearing amor, they left prints in the bark.

I let the nin dogs loose in the base. Since no one was here that means their out hitting one or more targets. Which was bad. Some of them would be heading for the town. My search turned up nothing. I rigged the entrance with explosives tags and set out back to town. I feel like I was being duped but I still couldn't figure out how.

—

The how became apparent when I made it back to the village around sunset. The bandits attack had done little damage to the buildings and only a few civilian casualties. Listening to Sasuke report I kept my face impassive. I could see his left leg Trimble something was making hard for him to put weight on it. The thick bandages on his arm also showed he wasn't 'fine' as the broody Uchiha put it. None of them were. He told me Naruto was fine, his clothes and been torn up but he hadn't gotten hurt. He was out helping keep prisoners in check in the makeshift pens built to hold them. A runner had already been sent to the nearest royal outpost so the police could come and collect them. The had managed to capture fifteen alive, some ran off and the rest were dead.

As Sasuke got to the end he paused. "Kakash, while the bulk of the kills belong to me and Naruto Hinata did take one out." He sounded hesitant, "he was one of the shinobi, he even had a headband from sand with a line through it." Ok." So Hinata took down a sand missing nin, not bad for a first kill. "She didn't just kill him, she destroyed him." Ok maybe that is a bit out of line for her. "I wanted to show you before we moved the body." That made me rise an eyebrow. He scowled "it will make sense when we get there."

—

Well, I think Sasuke was being mild in the description of what Hinata did. His limbs were beyond repair. She would have had to move faster then normal to pull something like this off, and a whole lot crueler. I straightened up and looked over at Sasuke who had been watching me. "You could have told me the extent of the damage, why the need to see it?"

He took in a steadying breath,"because this isn't just about Hinata. Naruto's clothes looked like he had been cut maybe stabbed, but he doesn't have a scratch on him. I know Naruto has always healed faster and has never been sick but I think what happened here goes beyond that."

Well this isn't going to end well. "What do you think happened?"

"I think Naruto got hurt bad enough Hinata thought he was dead or going to die. I think that made her snap and kill that guy. I think, Naruto has a kekikenki that probably involves regeneration."

Well, shit. I was hoping to avoid the, What's with Naruto? Conversation. I could let him think it's a bloodline limit. Come up with some bullshit about his family being from a small village who were killed shortly after moving to Kanoha by a giant fox. I could also go find a bar and drink till this wasn't my problem anymore.

"The only one who can tell you what's up with Naruto, is him." He opened his mouth but I continued, "I'm not just brushing you off, as much as I love doing that. There is a law in place keeping anyone whose not Naruto or the Hokage from talking about it."

Sasuke looked annoyed. "Alright so Naruto's 'top secret' what do we do about Hinata."

"Why would we do anything about Hinata?"

"Because, "he grounded out between his teeth. "She needs help. I knew things were bad but, what she did when she thought she lost Naruto..." he trailed off and actually looked concerned. "This teams a time bomb Kakashi."

He sounded so defeated. To be honest I didn't think he cared that much about the team. Sure he and Naruto were brothers but caring about the team...

"Then I guess we will have to fix that, eh Sasuke?"

—Next chapter, Team 7 gets a C rank part 2


End file.
